


Heat and Passion...and Biting

by major_nerdino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Galliard is a spoiler from the manga, Hot Sex, Multi, Reader Insert, Threesome, a major spoiler, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: A heat-filled lovemaking session between you and your two boyfriends, Reiner and Galliard.[Female reader insert]





	Heat and Passion...and Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so originally this fic was written for my friend, but I decided it was good enough to share with everybody else. So enjoy, and you have her to thank for it...if you are thankful for it.

**Heat and Passion...and Biting**

 

Galliard gives a tug on Reiner's hair, causing the buff blond to moan. His mouth is open and drool is running over his tongue and down his chin in slow dribbles. Galliard smirks at their lover sitting with her legs spread and licks up the saliva. He pushes Reiner's head in between her legs and grins. His eyes are blazing with heat and lust for the two in front of him. 

"Eat her out. You know you want to." The blond does as he's told and slowly licks up her thighs. [y/n] flushes softly and grins lazily at the embarrassed man below her.

"Good boy Reiner." She gives his hair a slight tug, eliciting a muffled moan from him. Galliard, unwilling to be forgotten, slowly pushes his cock into the other male's lubed asshole.

Reiner’s mouth moves from [y/n]’s wet heat and instead bites down onto her thigh. She grits her teeth and lets out a quiet whimper, pleasure flooding her senses. She rips his mouth off of her creamy thigh and hisses as his teeth release the tender flesh. Her lips form a sultry grin and she pulls him toward her for a sloppy kiss.

Galliard growls as the tight heat around his cock is quickly stolen away. He grabs [y/n]’s ankles and yanks her completely underneath Reiner. Her bare cunt brushes against the thick cock and the ginger male smirks as she lets out a small mewl. Reiner’s back is bowed from pleasure as his ass is assaulted and he rocks back and forth with each thrust of his male lover’s hips.

Quickly getting sick of the teasing from Reiner’s throbbing erection against her pussy, [y/n] grabs the warm length and allows it to thrust into her cunt. For a few moments they act like dogs in heat, rutting against each other purely climbing for their own peak of pleasure. But after a while, they all settle into a rhythm that benefits them all.  

A loud slap echoes around the room and Reiner moans loudly. [y/n] grins and leans up to take one of his flushing nipples into her mouth, sucking on it with vigour.

“Who’s a good boy?” Reiner whines as two fingers are shoved into his mouth and rolls them between his tongue. Drool drips down his chin once again and Galliard lets out a grunt, thrusting particularly roughly and all three lovers pause, struck shocked by the pleasure coursing through them. Reiner lets out a loud moan and trembles as his cock pulses before he’s coming. [y/n] moans softly as her stomach is lightly coated with the blond’s semen. Galliard grunts loudly and spills his own seed into Reiner, sinking his teeth into his neck as he does.

[y/n] slowly runs her finger down toward her pussy to bring herself to her own climax, when her hands are tugged upwards and a thicker, warmer hand begins toying with her clit. She throws her head back, biting her lip and grinning. The thrusting to continues and two hands run over her body, squeezing her breasts, rolling her nipples around. Her knees are brought up to press against her breasts and dribble rolls down her cheeks as the thrusts get harder and faster. A mouth replaces the hand on her clit and she keens as her climax hits her full on.

The pleasure doesn’t stop, but slowly fades as the two men stop fondly and fucking her. She sighs and melts back into the bed, half conscious when the weight from the bed lifts as her lovers go clean themselves and fetch something to clean her with. Footsteps came closer and gentle touches covered her body, the cool flannel a welcome contrast to the hot fire that is her skin.

“I love you [y/n].”

“So beautiful. So precious to us.”

Her face lights up with a happy, tired smile. A pair of arms picks her up and holds her as the sheets are changed. She turns her head to face the fuzzy chest and is lulled into sleep by their voices.


End file.
